1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to devices used to lift concrete building or retaining wall blocks into position on a wall and, more particularly, to such devices that lift the blocks directly from their pallets for positioning on the wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lifting devices that are used with backhoes to help construction workers more efficiently set heavy concrete blocks in place on building or retaining walls are widely known. These devices eliminate the need for workers to individually lift and position the concrete blocks, consequently saving time, physical energy, and labor cost. Unfortunately, such devices only lift and position one concrete block at a time, which makes wall building a slow, tedious process.
Retaining wall blocks are shipped from the manufacturer in a specific alignment on pallets. Typically, the blocks are stacked in layers five to six blocks high, with four to nine blocks in each layer, being arranged in two rows with the blocks in each row turned in opposite directions. Because each block typically weighs approximately 65–120 lbs, it is desirable to use a backhoe to individually lift each block from the pallet to different elevations on the wall.
In order to expedite the process and reduce labor and equipment costs, a simple, inexpensive lifting device used in conjunction with a backhoe is needed that can easily and securely lift two or more concrete blocks in their original orientation directly off the shipment pallet for placement on the wall. Also needed is such a lifting device that includes means to manually grab and release the blocks.